


Shadow Lover

by Ms31x129



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, Pre-Episode: s10e01 My Struggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms31x129/pseuds/Ms31x129
Summary: It was easy to leave.





	Shadow Lover

It was easy to leave.

The first night she was alone with darkness surrounding her, she cried herself to sleep. At some point she began to dream. Warm hands drifting from her legs up to her shoulders, palms suddenly cupping her breasts, fingers and thumbs pinching her nipples to hard points. Hot moist breath on her neck, lips mapping the skin of her back, down, down... Until those hands rolled her onto her stomach, pulled down her pajama bottoms and those fingers held her open to a questing tongue. Her hands gripped her pillow and flexed over and over, long moans are drawn from deep inside her lungs. She finally peaks and groans low when she's feels him penetrating her slow... so slow, filling her slower than she can ever remember. Letting her know he's in charge of this moment. Fingers grip her hips, she can imagine the bruises tommorrow on her pale skin. 

"Mulder... just Fuck ME!" she screams out, but he's still only halfway inside her. How is he holding back? She tries to push back, her legs are strong, muscles defined, hoping to speed up his penetration. "Ahhh..." She gasps out the moment he's seated fully inside. One hand travels back to her breast, kneading, pinching and rubbing her nipple the other moves through her pubic hair, fingers trapping her clitoris between them as he begins pumping into her. Her breath comes out in forced pants with every stroke inside her, his own breathing is labored. She isn't ready when the moment comes again, when pleasure spirals outward. She feels the pulsing from his own climax and he drapes his body over hers, spent. She should ask him to leave, this shouldn't have happened, but the memories and oh the warmth of his embrace pull her down into slumber once again.

Sunlights beams finally bring her to wakefullness, a smile on her face she pushes herself up, why can't she move her legs .... oh, not a dream then. Her pajama pants are still around her knees, her hand reaches down. Ouch tender and so wet.

After getting ready for work she starts to call him knowing she needs to tell him no more that his visit wasn't welcome. He needs to accept that she left. Her pager goes off and it's the hospital. She never calls.

It's 6 months later and her nocturnal vistor comes by like clockwork. He never speaks, he always takes her from behind... he never kisses her. Until one night she's finds herself waiting its been 2 weeks, he's never went that long. She falls asleep worrying about him. Where is he?

She wakes to him already inside her, kissing her and mumuring her name "Scully..." her hands reach up to his face and she feels the wetness, he's crying, as he makes love to her. He stops kissing her only to feather his lips over her nipple before drawing it deep into his mouth. It's only moments until the familiar ecstasy moves through her and they both are coming together. His head resting on her chest he continues sobbing - whispering into her skin. "I'm sorry..."

Scully wraps her legs and arms around him, her fingers start stroking through his hair, she's kissing the top of his head. "I know, Mulder ... shhh ... just sleep..." 

When Scully wakes the next morning Mulder is gone. She notices a note under her coffee cup.

'I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore. Please come home, Scully. I miss you.' 

Scully immediately tries his phone and it goes to voicemail. She leaves message after message until the box is full. She sits at the kitchen table head in her hands and cries. She would come home from work and get into bed. She waited every night for a month for her dream lover to take shape and be real. It took that long to realize he wasn't coming to make love with her in the dark of night. 

It was easy to leave... wasn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, but I've had this scene in my thoughts for a while. I hate the idea of them being apart, but I also think Mulder would chase her. The man went clear to Antarctica for her, for cripes sake. I hope someone enjoys.


End file.
